The 350th Hunger Games
=The 350th Hunger Games= "Hello, Fellow People of Panem. It is now time for this year's Hunger Games! Since this is the 350th Games, there will be a special twist, which we will reveal later. To all the tributes who have been chosen in the reaping from all 15 districts: Good Luck and May the odds be '''ever' in your favor." '' - President Darknight The twist There will be two tributes from District 15. Also, as it's a signature MrSwagYOLO29 Quarter Quell, there will be multiple victors, this time with 2/3. Rules & Notes *3 tributes per person *I allow reservations. *Don't cry when your tribute dies *I am writing my games and how I am going to write is the way I want it. *I'd love to have some lunaiis, already uploaded to the wiki. *If you wish to add you tribute to the games, post a link below or make it up in the comments. *I am going to use my own tributes, as well as writing the games, and I promise not to bias the games. *The games will start as soon as all spaces are filled, then the Training Scores are completed. Tributes 'Meet the tributes' Note: this is soon to be redone. 'Alliances' Bold- '''Leader | Underlined- Co-Leader | ''Italicized- ''Seperated or different alliance. | Striked- Dead Careers- '''Bruno Tarckle, Jullie Sugarfree, Proserpa Medley, Swagette Twin, Silver Croft Anti-Careers- Baron Cronin, Gold Ore, James Watt, Swag Twin, Brittany Glacier, Stewart Pi, Thanka Elizabeth, Fergus Wishart. Districts 5, 7, and 8, alliance- Gavner Skile, James Matrix, Silver Croft Axiona Hopebe, Jute Cross Districts 9-12 alliance- Shelt Mann, Alexandria Maydon, Lee Wo, Panema Iota, Tulip Durn, Charlie Fry, Mors Mineverus. District 15 alliance- Kissda Cook, Herbine Medicano. 'Death Chart' Arena The arena is divided into 4 parts: The middle is a big clearing of dirt with the cornucopia in the middle. The next area is a huge wheat field. It is covered in wheat that stands about 6 feet tall. Many traps and mutts could be hiding in here. The next(and largest)area is a big pine forest. At the edge of the arena, there is an abyss, where a lot of the action will be done. Underneath the wheat field there are tunnels that open up at various places around the arena including one which opens into the cornucopia.The main challenge in this arena is water. All of it is either at the cornucopia or in the forest, making both places a hot-spot for killing. Pre-Game There will be two Reaping POVs, an overview of group teaining, and I'm showing my three favorite indivisual training. 'Reapings' 'Gold Ore, District 1' I can't believe that I am in th reaping again. I mean, I was reaped at 12, THEN I WON! OF ALL THINGS, I WON! Now, this year they put me in the reaping again, and probably rigged the bowl. I put on my reaping suit and head out to the District Square, where I'll have to listen to some Capitol woman who doesn't know when enough makeup is enough makeup. When I get there, the other 13 year olds started clapping! Oh my gosh, I HATE BEING FAMOUS! Well, the escort, a middle-aged Capitol woman named Tatiana who wears too mauch makeup and doesn't know how to put on a wig, rambles on and on for about 20 minutes about the dark history of our country. Then, finally, she does her trademark "Ladies First!" and reaches into the girl's bowl and begins to read the name "Ruby Kr-" She is interrupted as a 17 year old girl with pink hair is already on the stage. "I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" The escort is taken aback by her behavior, and eventually comes to saying "What is your n-" "JULLIE SUGARFREE!" With that, she storms over to the boy's bowl, smashes it on the ground, then picks up the first slip she sees. "GOLD ORE!" says the woman, but her phony Capitol accent is growing darker, more dangerous. I nearly run to the stage, afraid she'd have an outburst on me. She squeezes our wrists as hard as she can, cutting of our circulation, then raises our arms in the air. "I give to you, the idiotic tributes from District 1." 'Swagette Twin, District 4' It's a stormy day on reaping day, and I can't believe we have to go. I'm going to volunteer, and I persuaded my brother into promising he'll volunteer. We get into our outfits, then head to the square. As me and my brother go our seperate ways, I catch a look at him and he nods at me. The escort is an old man from the Capitol wearing female makeup. Go figure. After he is finished with the stupid "History of Panem" crap, before he can even say anything, my brother and I yell out in unison "WE VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTES!" The escort is a bit shocked by how this all of a sudden hapenned. He said: "Well, then make your way up to the stage, you two!" We kind of race to the stage, and he beats me, as usual. The man asks for our name. "Swag and Swagette Twin." He grabs our hands, and hold them up in the air and proclaims: "I give to you, the tributes of District 4!" 'Group Training' Training was conducted on a tight schedule over a period of four days. The first three days, there were 13 different facilities, one for each District. On the last day, they put all the tributes together. That was the place they made the alliances. It was a chatty day: everyone made allies. 'Individual Training' 'Gold Ore, District One' Gold Ore leisurely walks in the room, and grabs a paintbrush and a canvas. He paints a beatiful scene, and after he shows it to the gamemakers, he paints this on it in large letters- THIS WHOLE THING IS A TOTAL SCAM! He grabs a bow & arrow, then shoots a gamemaker- in the heart. He grabs a knife and throws it at another's forehead before he is sedated, and carried out of the room by peacekeepers. 'James Watt, District Three' James storms in and sits down, and stays sitting down for the rest of the time, weapon in hand, shooting at the gamemakers, untl the Peacekeepers come at him, to which he fights them off, but finally is knocked out and carried away. 'Axiona Hopebe, District Five' Axiona walks in, runs for the camo station, camouflages herself to look like Seneca Crane, grabs a knife, and throws it at a gamemaker, severely injuring her. She does this four times and then runs out of the room. 'Interviews' I will only show two interviews: the person with the highest T.S., and the person with the lowest T.S. 'Tulip Durn, Distrct Eleven' Tulip walks onto the stage and greets the host: "Good evening, fine sir. Have you lost weight?" To that, Caeser remarks "Good evening to you too, young lady. For matter-of-fact, I actually have." "So, how do you think the Capitol will feel if they lose their darling?", asks Caeser. "I have skill, and you cannot count me out." Tulip says. "Never in a billion years." "Well, your time is up, Tulip. Can't wait to see you in action!" 'Bruno Tarckle, District Two' Bruno walks onstage smiling and waving to the audience. "Bruno, welcome, welcome. How do you feel about being here?", you ask. "I'm pretty confident in my skills and I believe I'm capable of winning. I'm dedicating my performance to my special lady back home. She's the reason I've gotten this far." The audience awws over the last remark. "You just answered my next question!" The audience laughs. "Well, your time is up. Hope to see you after it's over." "So do I. Goodbye!" The Games The games this year are written from the Point of view of the head gamemaker unless specified otherwise. 'Day 1' The tributes are rising up through their tubes. Most of them are astounded by the view, after they get over the blinding light. Jute Cross, the girl from 8, falls over, and, explodes. Tulip Durn drops her token, which blows her up. We're back down to 24, at least. The gong rings throughout the land. "Rid of the three who numbered our forces!", I boom. At that, we send down three bolts of lightning at the ones who defied us. Most of the tributes are in a frenzy to get supplies.Gavner Skile and Herbine Medicano get in a fight, to which Gavner chops off his head. Gavner then confronts Bruno Tarckle, punching him in the face. The Career grabs a sword, swings, and chops off his head. Kissda throws her axe at Shelt, who catches it out of the air and buries it in her chest. The bloodbath is over. The cannons of these tributes ring across the land: Gold Ore District One James Watt District Three Axiona Hopebe District Five Gavner Skile District Seven Jute Cross District Eight Tulip Durn District Eleven Kissda Cook, Herbine Medicano District 15 'Day Two' Swag Twin POV- I wake up early second morning, surprised I'm still alive. I hate the arena. To my surprise, I find a parachute at my feet, a sponsor gift to me, containing a grappling hook and a pair of sticky gloves. I separate from the antis. On my way to the edge of the arena, I walk pass the Career pack, and, luckily, the "Guard" is sleeping. I walk for what seems like days, and I come to the edge of the abyss. I hear familiar screams, and I hear a *'BOOM*BOOM*BOOM*BOOM* '''and realize that the Careers found my camp, and I'm lucky to be alive. At the edge of the abyss, I shoot my grappling hook to the force field, and then cling on with my gloves. I grab my sword from my pocket, and stab a small hole in the edge of the arena, and I climb through, and the hole seals behind me. I smile from ear to ear, as I'm free. Head Gamemaker POV- I can't believe that guy escaped the arena! We saw his tracker, and didn't realize what he was doing until the alarm went off, as we were too busy watching Bruno obliterate the Anti-Careers while going insane to notice him. We were able to close the gap in the force field just after his foot got to the other side. Now, because of him, I'm going to dig a moat around the edge of the arena, on the outside. I don't know what to do, for once! I think I'm just going to report him dead. Anyway, here's the tributes(including Swag)... '''Brittany Glacier District 3' Swag Twin District 4 Thanka Elizabeth District 6 Lee Wo District 9 Mors Minervus District 12 Day 3 "Sir, is it time to release the attack?" "At your leisure, Cornelius." ---- Fergus Wishart POV- "RUUUUUN!!!" Fergus woke up with a jolt and did as he was told. He looked back to see the person who just saved his life being torn to shreds by that terrible monster- WAIT A MOMENT! THAT LOOKS JUST LIKE AXIONA! He figured it out. The capitol released lion mutts of the fallen tributes. He figured the mutts out. The next thing he had to figure out was to escape him. But, with Baron dead, he couldn't think. Since he couldn't think, he couldn't run. Since he couldn't run, he was useless. Cronin Lion then ripped him up and left him for dead. ---- Jullie Sugarfree POV- There are only 11 living. Wait, make that 10. *BOOM* (See ya, Charlie.) With the fact that the gamemakers make it so there are multiple victors each quarter quell, there are going to be either four or eight more to die. The careers are looking pretty good, since we're one half of the remaining tributes. The attack already killed three people. I'm most likely going to die. The most likely way to survive is to kill the competition. I see the dork from 8 running near me, so I throw a knife in his back. I don't have time to see whether or not he's dead because the bear from 11 comes out of nowhere and launches me into the lions. ---- Shelt Mann POV- I normally would feel bad if I killed somebody, but that girl killed my ally. She deserved to die. There are 8 of us left, and the attack is starting to die down. The lions are getting weaker and easier to kill. Speaking of kill, I just heard the cannon boom twice, so I think that district 4 girl with the dumb name is dead, along with the district 7 girl. On a field I see Girl from two about to kill the girl from 9. I let her do it, and I hear the cannon boom. I let her do it, because when there's the district two girl, there's the district two guy. I run out into the field, grab the girl, hoist her up above my head, with one hand, while I hear her screaming at Bruno for help. I make the best of this situation to get a two for one deal, when I see her. I snap Proserpa's neck, and watch Alexandria load her slingshot, and let rocks fly. I run up to her, dodging the rocks, and go to show her who's boss. When I'm about to body slam her, Bruno comes up behind me and slices my head off with his sickle. I breathe my last hoping that Alexandria kills him. ---- Stewart Pi POV- I see Bruno go up behind Shelt and behead him. I'm kinda glad he did, because I didn't 1) Want to have to kill him 2) Think I could kill him. Anyway, Bruno takes out his sword from his backpack, and prepares to kill. I would watch him do it, but I would have to fight him in the final 2. I take out my hammer, throw it as hard as I can, as far as I can, and I get him, square in the head. He falls down, unconscious, and Alexandria yells at me to come over and finish him off. I do so, and start beating him and whipping him, until I hear that cannon boom. Alexandria tells me that I deserve to win, as I killed the biggest threat, but I disagree, saying that it will haunt me for the rest of my life. The loudspeaker booms "Both of you are wrong. You both deserve to win. So, you both win. I pronounce the two victors of the 350th Hunger Games, Alexandria Maydon and Stewart Pi! Congratulations!" Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Hunger Games Category:Games Category:12 Year Olds Category:12 year olds Category:13 Year Olds Category:13 year olds Category:14 Year Olds Category:14 year olds Category:15 Year Olds Category:15 year olds Category:16 Year Olds Category:16 year olds Category:17 Year Olds Category:17 year olds Category:18 Year Olds Category:18 year olds Category:Males Category:Females Category:Reaped Category:Volunteer Category:District 1 Category:District 2 Category:District 3 Category:District 4 Category:District 5 Category:District 6 Category:District 7 Category:District 8 Category:District 9 Category:District 10 Category:District 11 Category:District 12 Category:Tributes from District 1 Category:Tributes from District 2 Category:Tributes from District 3 Category:Tributes from District 4 Category:Tributes from District 5 Category:Tributes from District 6 Category:Tributes from District 7 Category:Tributes from District 8 Category:Tributes from District 9 Category:Tributes from District 10 Category:Tributes from District 11 Category:Tributes from District 12 Category:Careers Category:Career Tribute Category:Anti-Career Category:Quarter Quell